


Proposal

by Ambereyes90



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: After season 5. A side of the famous evil Captain Hook not many know of, the romantic side. His proposal to Emma Swan.





	Proposal

Killian was working on the Jolly Roger when Emma walked up to it. "Permission to board, Captain Jones?" She smiled making him grin as he looked up at her.

"Aye, love." He said as he walked over to her as she climbed onto the deck. "Thought you had work to do." He said as he pulled her into a loving kiss. "Couldn't stand being away from me?"

"You wish." She smiled but kissed him again.

Killian deepened the kiss, both pulling each other as close as physically possible. "Gross." They parted and looked over at Henry as he walked on deck. "Seriously? That's not cool." He said walking passed them as Emma tried to hide her smile while Killian raised his brow.

"I have to get back to work." Emma said making Killian give her a pout. "You're supposed to be taking Henry sailing, and you've somehow managed to talk my father into taking a break from running after Hyde and the Queen to go with you. Can't miss that fun." She smirked as he sighed. She pulled into a quick kiss. "Have fun and be careful."

"Don't worry, love. I'll keep your boy safe like always." He smirked. "And maybe your father."

"Killian." She said giving him a playful slap making him chuckle. "Be safe. All of you."

Killian pulled her against him. "I'm not going anywhere Emma." He said looking into her worried green eyes. "I won't leave you again, don't worry."

"I know I just… it's been three months and I still can't sleep without you there and I can barely get through anything without knowing you're actually here and it wasn't all some dream." She told him making him nod.

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "You forget I'm the one waking you up when you begin tossing and flailing." He caressed her cheek. "I won't let anything take me away from you again."

"I love you." She said making him smile and pull her into a deep kiss. Pulling apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat and found David looking at them before walking passed them mumbling about pirates. "Don't be too long out there."

"I'll see you at sundown. I love you." He said softly before they kissed quickly and pulled apart as Emma walked off the ship to get back to work while Killian when about getting the ship sailing and listening to the lectures from David. Once they were out to sea Henry came to his side. Killian smirked as he stepped to the side letting Henry take over steering, earning a look from David. "Alright, lad. Hold her steady."

Henry looked at her with a bright smile before back at where he was sailing. "So." He drug out the word with a small smirk. "Are you going to marry my mom?" Killian chocked on his rum as David's head snapped around to look at the pirate.

Killian cleared his throat and looked at the boy. "Why do you ask?"

"Because she's really happy when you're around. She really loves you." Henry said in a matter of fact tone. "And I can tell you really love her too. So shouldn't you get married?"

"Um… well… lad…" Killian did not know what to say.

Henry just smiled at him before he went back to steering. "Where are we going to stop to fish?" He said changing the subject.

Killian looked at the sea a moment. "In a little while." He said. "Just keep straight." He said pointing at the wheel making the teen look back at what he was doing. The three were silent until Killian started his work, moving about the ship, dropping the anchor and settling the ship. "Here's the spot." He smirked making Henry take off to start his fishing as he had done so many times before.

"Hook." He turned and found David walking over to him. He knew another long-winded lecture was about to start. "We should talk." Killian sighed, waiting for it. "About Emma-."

"You don't have to, Mate." Killian cut him off. "I know you don't like that Emma and I are together."

"That's not it." Killian furrowed his brow. "It's about what Henry said." Killian looked a bit worried. "Snow and I have seen how you make Emma feel. We were there when you died, when she left you in the underworld. We saw the heartbreak. But we also saw the joy and pure happiness when you were with her. You make her smile and her eyes light up that we never saw before."

"What are you trying to say?" He asked wondering where this talk was going.

David paused before he took a deep breath. "Ask her." Killian looked stunned. "I know you've wanted to since we got back from New York. Snow and I have talked about it. Although you are a pirate, we can't deny that you make our daughter's life better. Ask her to marry you."

Killian furrowed his brow again. "You… you're telling me, the dirty pirate, to marry your precious daughter." David sighed and nodded. Killian stood silently, the two men just staring at each other. "Aye, I've been planning to ask since we all arrived back. I had planned to speak with you and her mother, as well as the boy."

"Well you don't need to." David smirked. "You have mine and Snow's blessing and I bet you Henry's as well." Killian looked over at the boy enjoying his time on the sea. "He really enjoys spending time with you. He already thinks of you as family, as a father." Killian looked surprised at the boy. "You didn't know? He's been talking about being a family with you and Emma since you got back from the underworld." David watched as Killian's stance shifted. "You can be his father. You may be a pirate but we all see how you treat him, and take care of him. You've already been acting as his father." Killian just gave a small nod. "Talk to him, he'll be happy." David said before walking off to begin fishing on the back of the ship.

Killian sighed as he slowly made his way over to the teen. He sat beside him and they just sat in silence a few minutes. "About what you said before." He started making Henry look at him. "I am going to marry your mother, if she wants to anyway. She can be very stubborn." He smirked making Henry smile. "You would be alright with that?"

"Of course I would be okay with you and my mom getting married." Henry smiled at the pirate. "I told you I know she loves you and is happy, and I know you really love her. You wouldn't have been able to come back if you didn't love her." He paused. "When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know, lad. I wanted ask her at a special time." Killian admitted. "Something she wouldn't expect, and knowing your mother, that's not likely to happen."

Henry laughed. "Do I get to call you dad?" He asked with a smirk as Killian could only blink at him, unsure how to answer. "I know my real dad wouldn't mind. He wanted my mom and me happy, he told me that. He really looked up to you, you know. He said you were like a dad to him when he was a kid, that you were a great dad. So since you and my mom love each other, you can be a dad to me like my real dad wanted to be."

Killian looked at him before he pulled Henry into a side hug. "Aye, lad. You can call me anything you'd like." Henry smiled at him. "You take after your father in so many ways. You also take after your mother in some ways as well. I'm not sure if that's such a good thing." Henry laughed before his fishing pole jumped.

"I got one." He smiled as he and Killian stood up. Henry began reeling in the fish as Killian stood beside him talking him through the fighting fish. As it got close, he grabbed the line and started pulling. David came down as the fish came over the side of the ship. "Whoa." Henry said looking at the large fish.

"Well done, lad." Killian smiled happily as Henry stood proud. "Well done."

At sundown, they pulled into dock as Killian had promised. "Mom!" Henry called as he ran over to her as she came on deck. "Mom, you have to see this fish I got." He grinned at her making Emma smile and follow him onto the ship where Killian was securing the ship to the dock. "Look."

"You're boy's quite the fisherman." Killian smirked as he passed them to finish docking his ship.

"I got the biggest one." Henry smiled proudly.

Emma wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Good job kid."

"You can catch us dinner for now on." David teased as he and Henry started picking up the bucket with the fish in it. Killian walked over and gave a small smile as Emma turned to look up at him.

"I told you it would all be fine." He said softly before leaning in and giving her a loving kiss. "You can't get rid of me, Swan." He smirked making her smile brightly before turning away to help unload the ship. Killian watched her walk over to talk with Henry making him smirk, thinking about the conversations he had with David and the boy. He was going to surprise her if it was the last thing he did. He smirked as he began his plan.

Killian looked at Emma as she finished her papers. Tonight was the night. It had been two weeks since he had talked with Henry and David, and his plan was finally in place. "Okay, I'm all done. I'm all yours for our date night." She smiled. It was becoming a habit to have at least one night a week going on a date. They laced their fingers together as they left the sheriff's office and made their way towards his ship where he had the entire night planned. "What time is the meteor shower supposed to start?" She asked as they climbed onboard.

"Soon after midnight." He answered as he began getting the ship ready to sail. "We'll have the best view out in the sea." The two wandered up to the helm as he steered the ship out to the open ocean for this special night. "You haven't seen anything until you've seen the stars on the open sea." He smirked as she leaned against his shoulder. After a few more minutes of sailing, he smirked. "We'll be dropping anchor in a moment."

"I'll set up our dinner." Emma walked down to the box of food and set up the food, blankets and pillows so they could eat and watch the show in the sky. It did not take long for Killian to settle the ship and join her. "Here." She said handing him his food. "I think this was a great idea." She smiled at him. "No worries about getting interrupted or someone doing something stupid. Just you and me out here."

"Aye, love." He agreed. "I do have my moments." He smirked and gave her a quick kiss. After a few minutes, he climbed to his feet telling her he would be right back. He climbed below deck where he had stored the little box in his safe. Pulling it out he looked at the ring in it. One she had seen before, it was the one he had given her back in Camelot. He had grabbed his brother's ring that morning without her realizing it. He closed the box and the safe and climbed back up to the helm. "Swan, come here a moment." He called making her climb to her feet and wander to the helm wondering what was wrong. He was leaning on the rail with his back to the rest of the ship.

"Killian…" She said as she turned in front of him. He looked at her before moving his eyes to the box that lay open behind the wheel. She paused and looked at him. He glanced up at her, not lifting his face completely, giving a sly grin.

"This time." He started. "I am proposing." Her eyes went back to the ring. She had a million thoughts run through her head. She wanted to run but she could not run from this man. There was something about him that had made her stay, made her want to have that future and the house he had picked out for them. She had always run away, especially when things became serious but this time she only felt her heart melt as a small smile crossed her lips and she nodded.

"Yes." She smiled, grabbing his jacket and pulling him into a deep, loving kiss. They rested their heads together taking in the moment, both with bright smiles on their faces. "I will marry you Killian Jones. I spent so much time always running; you made me realize that running never worked. I don't want to ever be a part from you again, not in death and not in life." She smiled before he pulled her into a passionate kiss that had him lifting her onto the small shelf behind the wheel where the box was sitting.

Pulling back, he smirked at her. "You're okay with being married to a dirty pirate?" He joked.

"As long as the dirty pirate is you, yes." She told him. Killian reached behind her grabbing the ring from the box and sliding it onto her hand. "When did you get a hold of this?"

"Earlier today." He grinned. "I took it to a place in town and made it so it would fit you." He said softly looking at the ring on her hand. "It will continue to keep you safe and protect you." Emma could not help but give him a loving smile. "I love you Emma. You've changed me. You've made me realize the kind of man I want to be, the kind of man you deserve, not some villain who only thinks of himself." Suddenly Emma crushed her lips to his and the kiss became more and more heated. He lifted her up and they made their way to his quarters before they shared their passion for each other.

It was not until the sun beamed through the small window in the cabin that Emma shifted, waking up. She looked at Killian who was miraculously still sleeping, then it hit her, she had slept the entire time without a single nightmare. She reached up and ran a hand through his tussled hair as he slowly woke. "Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning, Swan." He smirked as he looked at her with those clear blue eyes she loved so much. He gently ran his hand over her exposed arm as she leaned in to give him a sweet kiss.

"You know you won't be able to call me that anymore." She smirked making him grin.

"Aye, but you'll always be Swan." He told her as he pushed her hair behind her ear and laced his fingers with hers. He felt the ring on her finger making him give a small smile before bringing her hand to his lips.

Emma smiled at him softly. "I love you, Killian Jones." She said. Once she had said it when they arrived back from New York it was easier to say aloud at any moment, not just when they were in danger or facing death.

"Now we need to figure out the wedding. The entire town will be swarming you with plans." Killian said as he gently caressed her cheek. "What do you plan to tell them?"

"That it's ours and that's it." She said softly as she rested her hand on his chest. "I just want to be with you. That's all that matters." She paused looking at him. "We could get married now. You're the captain you can marry us and then we can have one later with my parents and Henry." Killian looked up at her as she leaned over him. "My parents had a secret wedding, why can't we?" She smirked making him give his trademark grin, pulling her into a kiss.

"You may have a point, love." He said making her smile brightly. "Emma Swan, I can't think of another person who has held my heart as you do. It broke my heart to make you leave me in the underworld, and I never want to lose you again."

Emma looked at him a moment. "Killian Jones." She said with a small smile. "I never thought I would find true love, but a devilishly handsome pirate made me believe. You have broken down every wall I've ever built, you've taken off my armor. I never want to have to go through life without you. Even if you are a pirate." She said making him chuckle.

"Well then, as the pirate captain of this fine ship." He paused looking into her eyes. "I pronounce us married." Emma laughed as she leaned down and their loving kiss turned more passionate once again.

It was not until noon that they dressed and he maneuvered the Jolly Roger back into port. Emma helped him tie the ship to dock before they climbed from it and went towards her bright yellow bug. "We should tell my parents." She said as they reached the car. "Just that we're engaged, not that we had a secret wedding."

"Aye, I have a feeling they wouldn't be all too happy about that." Killian said as he pulled her to him. "Shall we announce our engagement to the others, Mrs. Jones?" He said low making her grin at him and nod. "Shall we walk or take you're contraption?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's a car, not a contraption." He just smirked and followed her as she turned to start walking to Granny's where she knew her parents would more than likely be.


End file.
